Why Take it?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Skarr is curious to why Grim takes how the kids treats him until he learns Grim's secret why he doesn't tell them to bug off. He decides to ask him to go on a date after the conversation. Vamprincess38 request for Kandykat's bday.


**Arashi: This is a request bday gift oneshot from Vamprincess38 for Kandykat. I had this idea why he doesn't really tell the kids off more particularly Mandy more then Billy. This can be seen as a companion fic to Weird Meeting **

**Disclaimers- Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is own by Maxwell Atoms. I don't make any money off the series at all. I just usually write for my own enjoyment besides a hobby. I just own Grim's Human's looks**

Warnings-Au, ooc, and hint of child abuse

Why take it?

Summary: Skarr is curious to why Grim takes how the kids treats him until he learns Grim's secret why he doesn't tell them to bug off. He decides to ask him to go on a date after the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Back again?" Skarr ask spotting the dark brunette human grim reaper who smiles at him not looking like he's in his earlier to late twenties rather late twenties to early thirties like him making him nearly sigh with relief.<p>

"Better for you Skarr?" The other ask silkily smirking a bit getting the man to glare while a light blush forms.

"A bit though you look cuter like this," Skarr throws back getting the pale man to stop in his tracks of picking up his drink blushing a bit. "I got a question that been coming to mind."

"Hm?"

"Why do you take the crap those measly kids put you through?" Skarr ask having a serious expression raising a hand to order his usual drink.

"Because," Grim answers vaguely almost lost in thought then gives a strange look continuing. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I would," The scar man replies leaning forward placing his chin on his folded hands curious to the reason.

"It deals with one of the kids," Grim remarks brows furrow unsure if he should continue.

God he hasn't even told his parents though his grandma knows and wishes to meet the child in person but could he really say the truth? Almost ten years ago he came to the human world bored out of his mind then later got drunk slept with someone? Hell the kid doesn't even know the truth and reason why parents fear known especially the weak father most of its life. Grim's lips twist into a snarl at the thought of that man whose thoughts he read cause him to be angry and leave his charges at Billy's house.

Skarr gaze into those deep eyes trying to see if he could read them and found he could. Only time he could see hint of tenderness and annoyance is when Mandy comes to his mind. He tilt his head in confusion not sure how he figure it out but thought over the times he seen Grim with those pesky kids. He could tell there is times he wants to throttle the big nose boy which makes him smile a tiny bit. Should he ask such a personal question?

Clearing his throat, Skarr tiptoes around the bush hating the fact but it will do, "Is it Mandy?"

He didn't expect to see the anger yet serious look appear in the other man's features finding it shocking how exquisite he looks as a human. He listen to the voice drops to a deadly tone making him almost drool just hearing it, "Yes."

":Want to talk about it?" Skarr ask surprising the reaper who stares at him making him roll his eyes. "Its obvious you care about her as a friend or father-like. Hard to describe but I seen the way you interact with her. Its different then the big nose idiotic boy."

Grim smiles a bit at the last bit but thinks of the man's inquiring. So he's obvious to some people but he hope not Mandy's father. He glance at his hand wondering for a few moments if she's alright knowing she'll probably be walking home. Lucky he manage to get a phone in this modern world and given the blond girl the number to use in emergencies which she less orders him to do things for her.

"If I tell you would you keep it a secret?" Grim question eyes taken in the other knowing it has to be done not going to realize just how things are going to change in the second meeting.

"Yes I will," Skarr replies seeing the dark brunette sigh softly.

"She's my daughter," the grim reaper remarks trying not to smile as Skarr chokes on his drink at his words.

"She's your what?"

"My daughter."

"How? When?" Skarr babbles then shakes his head, "Does she even know?"

"No but I want to tell her but…" Grim stops in his tracks hearing his phone ringing. He pulls it out to see Mandy's name flashing.

"Grim just answer the phone," The scar man replies seeing the indecision in Grim's eyes.

"Hello?" Grim reply answering the phone not hearing anything at first. He furrow his brows hearing something of someone shifting on the other line.

A voice in a tone not he's use to from the normally stoic girl breaks his heart, "Grim, can you pick me up from my home? My father lock me in my room and block it with something."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Grim promise not sure if he can change to the skeleton form the blond girl is use to. He gaze at Skarr letting his emotions show in his eyes as he hangs up the phone.

"I'll go along with you," Skarr said giving Grim a look who been ready to protest until he heard the following words. "You would need someone to help you think straight other then I did want to ask you something which would be weird in this situation."

"What is that?" Grim growls out wanting to get out of the bar in a rush hating the fact a sly smile passes on Skarr's lips.

"After we save your daughter will you have dinner with me," He ask holding his breath almost afraid of the rejection.

"I would like that," Grim answers after some time of silence which both men left the bar taking the car Grim park a couple blocks away. Seeing the raise brow at the classiness of the car gets him to grin cheeky a bit. "So you don't mind I have a kid who has no idea I'm her real father and her puppet for things?"

"No I'm fine with it," Skarr answers finding its true. "She looks up to you in her own way. Get her out of there though what's the problem."

Grim proceeds to explain how things been going on as of late. He didn't have to see Skarr's look of anger to tell its not what he would do to a child. Starve her is a bit harsh then wait till she's weak to pounce her. That is not a man but a coward. it's a wonder why she's so cold to those around her if that happen to her before.

"Does she have a bedroom window?" Skarr ask thinking of a plan before said teasingly, "You know this would be like a minor date if you want to look at it that way."

Grim chuckles a bit at the words answering, "She does. Why?"

"Well you can sneak up the window and get her out while I distract her 'Parents.'" Skarr replies coldly at the last part hating it when parents could be cruel to a child even if the said child is more like a demon at times but still doesn't mean you can do such thing.

"Sure," Grim remarks driving to the house parking a block away just as Grim notice an old lady walking making him stare at her before his eyes widen.

Of all people to show up has to be his mother in human form. Personally he wouldn't mind seeing her but not now when he has a secret to keep. As if sensing his mood Skarr glance at him when the elder lady knocks on the door with a smile. He could see the resemblance between the two make his eyes widen figuring who it is.

'Ma what are you doing here?" Grim ask through clench teeth as the woman smiles in a way as if she knows something.

"I heard about a mysterious granddaughter which my son didn't inform but feel you should know she's trap in her room and her parents are arguing about what to do to her," the woman responds giving her son a look trying not to give a smirk at his look of anger.

"Skarr go with my mother here and she'll help you," Grim snarls in anger getting out ready to kill who ever stops him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Save my daughter," Grim replies then looks at his human body only to see his mother nod to him.

"Its time she sees you in this form in case of emergencies," the elder woman remarks beckoning Skarr to follow her.

Grim moves to the back o the house grabbing the ladder near by setting it up so he can climb up. He barely pays attention to the arguing as his mother calls out she's back from her walk. He snorts hearing them say to her how she's feeling like she's one of their aunts. He nearly cackles at the thought then shakes his head could his grandmother told her?

He shakes his head not ready to think since he's close to the window. In side the room he could see Mandy snoring on her bed in a fitful sleep. He gulps a bit pushing the window open wishing he has his scythe on him so it would have been easier to travel in and out of the room. He slips in the room hearing the distraction of Skarr trying to sell items as he gently scoops up the girl in his arms. He listen to her moan in protest before shifting closer to the strange yet familiar warmth.

"I got you Mandy," The reaper murmurs trying to fight the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as the girl's eyes flutter open.

"Grim," She ask sleep noticeable in her voice then her eyes widen seeing a man instead of the grim reaper.

She looks into his eyes to find Grim within their depths. She could trust this person unsure what he's going to do as he holds her tightly before stepping on the ladder to go down. Mandy wraps her arms around his neck afraid to fall hearing her parents arguing. Her lips curl to disgust hearing the hatred or her. It hurt to know her father isn't the one who help conceive her while her mother wants her out of her life for good. Ready to send the blond girl to the orphanage the following day.

Grim remains quiet as his feet touch the ground not wanting to make Mandy to see his anger just yet. He walks to the front o the house eyes spying the paper in his mother's hands which she hands over to Mandy's mother whose eyes widen in shock.

"You're taking the monster away?" She ask with hope in her voice getting under Grim's nerves.

"Yes she's going to stay with me. Her rightful father," Grim announce ignoring the shock sound in Mandy's voice not seeing her eyes wide at those words.

Skarr tries not to smile as Mandy's mother open and closes her mouth unable to answer. He nods to Grim who leaves not looking back willing his things to appear in the car as his mother follows waving not before smirking showing her true features causing the couple to scream in horror. Mandy could only stare blankly ahead unable to think of anything.

"Grim what you said is true?" The child ask blankly hearing a hum in agreement but decide not to push the matter forward.

"Let's go to my place and we'll settle things," Skarr offer as Grim's mother head on her own way not before smiling in amusement.

'Yes Grimmy's heart and happiness will be in that man's hands,' she muse spotting Grim place Mandy with care in the car as she drops back to sleep. In time they'll become a family but or now let Grim and Skarr start their relationship in peace. She watch them drive off in the distance before she heads to her home ready to make a claim a child of the Reaper been in danger or most of her life and wish to make a claim other then inquire what could be done as revenge.

* * *

><p>"Grim."<p>

"Yeah?"

Mandy blinks h earning the hush whispers in the front of the car. Wanting to say something about why or what happen earlier that's fresh in her minds but seeing the two men are having a conversation she decide to keep quiet.

"You still owe me dinner," Skarr tease smiling at the reaper who laughs in enjoyment glad to have things are going his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Yeah I figure Mandy is ooc but I figure to make her Grim's daughter as something different. Seen another fic of her real father but figure with this pairing I can twist it in but later on I'll do another fic of Mandy being Grim's daughter. I hope you like this one-shot Kandykat and happy birthday. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
